User blog:AlexHawks/Challenge the meta - Support in the SOLO lane 3
Hello, AlexHawks here. All of the helpless souls who are searching for help. All of the hungry souls who are looking for more food. All of the pig souls that are begging for skin. And all of the silly people who believe in souls. Welcome. Welcome to my blog post, where I, AlexHawks, am about to teach you many things about how you, people, and you, normal beings can use this Knowledge I will provide you to play certain champions in unconventional roles, as, say, Akali. Although after all of this Knowledge provided to you, you might feel a little fat. Now, putting silly, not understandable to majority jokes aside. Although as this might be simple to you, kind Sir, this might as well be as difficult as Mathematics. Let's start. (This blog is a proper blog post, not another champion concept which only makes moderators Chase after you. Up to 999kms) ' ' is one of the mid laners, that can provide you with really strong burst potential with no items, or with very little amount of them. and both have 40% AP scaling, while has 80% AP scaling. applies on hit effects such as . has a range of 1200 which should make you able to execute your burst on your target easier. You should Max first for it deals the most damage, and provides you with armor/magic resist, or simply not to get Cold. Maxing next is a good idea, 'cause it deals more damage than , and costs less mana at higher levels. Who is Leona good against in the mid lane? She is best against squishies like or 'cause it's easy to lock them up with all of your cc. Who should you avoid while playing her mid? AP should have problems against such champions as , or or any champion with high mobility, because they could simply kite her. What should you buy as a Mid Leona? * Is great on her, since it works perfectly with her . * (Later ) Should increase your burst potential alot. * provides you with sustain and reduces opponent's magic resist. * and are both great to increase her damage output. * Increases his burst potential alot, making her able to easier one-shot enemies. He also benefits from CDR. * or other shose like and will help your mobility a lot. Why not just buy all of the shose. ' ' is a really strong mid laner, even Bronze mages use it. It does have really good Stats. deals bonus magic damage with your autoattack , and if you have activated, it deals double damage, up to 384 bonus magic damage. It works well with magic penetration. has a 50% AP scaling. Her heal, , has a 25% AP scaling, so building AP helps her sustain more. has an ap scaling, 2% MS per 100 AP. has a 50% AP scaling, as well as high base damage, and it stuns opponents. You should max first, since it deals the most damage, and you will be maxing second. Who is Sona good against in the mid lane? Medium range champions such as or should have a problem with you, as well as champions with no sustain like . Who should you avoid while playing her mid? AP should have problems against champions with gap closers on early levels like , and What should you buy as a Mid Sona? * Is great on her, since it works perfectly with her * against AP champions, and against AD champions should help her fix her mana problems. * provides you with a lot of sustain. * and are both great to increase her damage output. * built into stops opponents from focusing you, and gives you a lot of armor. * are great for increasing the damage output. ' ' isn't a great mid laner, however he can be quite a good top laner. Doing what dislikes, can lead to your Demise really quickly. deals bonus magic damage equaling to 20% of your armor, after using an ability. That makes armor on him more cost efficent. has the heal scaling of 5% of his health and 7% HP scaling on self-healing, which makes building HP on him more effective. increases his armor by 12%, and deals magic damage which scales of 20% of his armor. It also decreases his opponent's armor by 5-25 depending on level, and this armor reduction has a 5% armor scaling. deals magic damage and increases his damage and ability power by 30/50/70. You should max first and second. Who is Taric good against in the top lane? AD champions like , and . Who should you avoid while playing him top? AP champions like and should be a problem. What should you buy as a Top Taric? * Is great on him, since it works perfectly with his . * provides you with armor and HP. * helps you get even more HP and armor, and it also deals magic damage to your opponents. * is another great MR item. * grants you armor and mana, and helps you spam abilities faster. * gives you magic resist and increases your healing. * Is good against teams with a lot of AD damage. * is good against AD champions while are great against teams with a lot of AP damage. 'Other parts.' Part 1- ' , , 'Part 2 - ' , , '''Part 4 - ' , , (upcoming) '''Special thanks 'T'hanks to PockSucker and Zygilion for providing me with usefull information about really important things, as, say mathematics, or sona's ultimate. Category:Blog posts